


Babe

by enkelimagnus



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Background Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Badass Maryse Lightwood, Clizzy's Wedding, F/F, Fake Dating, Light Lesbophobia, Past Maryse Lightwood/Robert Lightwood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkelimagnus/pseuds/enkelimagnus
Summary: Maryse is waiting in a taxi in front of Cleophas’ building. She asked her to be her plus-one to Clary and Izzy's wedding, and pretend they are dating, so she wouldn't feel bad around Robert. Turns out, saying 'fuck you' to fears of what others think is the best way to go.
Relationships: Sister Cleophas (Shadowhunters TV)/Maryse Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Shadowhunters 2020 Femslash February





	Babe

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Day 2 of Shadowhunters 2020 Femslash February: February 3rd, Fake Dating AU
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

Maryse is waiting in a taxi in front of Cleophas’ building. She smooths over the fabric of the blue dress she‘s wearing. Thankfully, it doesn’t look too mother-of-the-bride. She technically is the mother of one of the brides, but she doesn’t want to look old. She’s not old. 

Truthfully, she doesn’t want to look old to Robert. He’s obviously still Isabelle’s father and he’ll be there to walk her down the aisle and Maryse is dreading that. Which is why she’s waiting for Cleophas to come out of her apartment. She asked her to be her plus-one.

The door opens and Cleophas sits in the taxi. 

“I hope you haven’t been waiting for too long,” she says, and Maryse tries very hard to reply something coherent.

It’s stupid, she thinks. She’s not a teenager anymore, she shouldn’t be this flustered by her friend. Even if said friend is wearing a perfectly-tailored suit, her hair is in a bun that pulls it tightly in the back of her head with a few strands artistically gelled on her forehead. She looks amazing and Maryse is just very… speechless.

“No,” she finally manages. “No, it’s alright. I was early anyway.”

Cleophas chuckles and Maryse feels her heart skip a bit at her smile.

_ Oh. _

_ Oh no.  _

The taxi starts driving towards the wedding venue and Maryse looks pointedly away, or she’s going to start drooling. She was expecting Cleophas to wear a dress, not a beautiful black suit with matching tie, beautiful wrist cuffs and shiny dress shoes. 

Maryse has always liked a man in a suit. Turns out she likes a woman in a suit too. A lot. 

Asking Cleophas to be her plus-one, to implicitly pretend that they are dating so Robert can’t see Maryse as a lonely old woman was maybe not the best idea. They will spend most of the wedding together, probably dance together, and… What if something happens between them? 

Cleophas is openly a lesbian, has been for as long as Maryse has known her, back when she was still blind with prejudice and unaware of her own bisexuality. However, Maryse doesn’t want to ruin her hard-earned friendship with her because of a drunken comment as she celebrates her daughter’s wedding. 

They make it to the venue in silence. Cleophas gets out of the taxi first, and insists to help Maryse out. Maryse finds herself blushing as Cleophas takes her hand and steadies her as she gets out of the taxi. She smoothes the fabric of her dress again, making sure it’s not too wrinkled.

When she looks up, Cleophas is looking at her, a smile on her bright red-colored lipstick. 

“You look beautiful,” she breathes out and Maryse looks away. 

Compliments make her feel so flustered and happy. Twenty three years of being married to Robert, followed by the last two years of enjoying singlehood, trying to figure out her life outside of being a wife. Going back out, to drink and have fun, meeting people… dating apps? That had reminded her how it felt to be complimented in other ways than in passing. It didn’t get old.

“Thank you. You look beautiful too,” Maryse replies and they smile at each other. 

They walk into the venue and Maryse keeps hanging onto Cleophas’ arm. 

Not all of the guests are there. It’s mostly family and those who somehow arrived early. Maryse breathes out. It means she can’t really escape having to talk with Robert. 

In all honesty, she’s surprised he’s there. He’s never really been supportive of queer people. Getting him to come to Alec and Magnus’ wedding had been hard enough, so she’d originally thought he wouldn’t come to Izzy and Clary’s. And yet…

She sees him standing next to Luke, Alec and Magnus, in a dark blue suit. They are  _ matching,  _ she realizes with horror. 

“Hey. You’re okay, no need to be nervous,” Cleophas mutters at her ear and Maryse forces herself to relax. She sends the dark-skinned woman a thankful smile as they approach the group. 

“Good afternoon, Maryse,” Magnus says with a warm smile. Maryse hugs him and Alec quickly, smiling at them. 

Cleophas greets her brother, as well as Alec and Magnus, and they both turn towards Robert. 

Robert’s smile is tight-lipped and Maryse can still read him as well as she used to before they divorced. He’s not a fan of her coming with a woman wearing a suit, especially Cleophas. He has always disregarded her. 

“You look good, Maryse,” he says simply, looking at her. His eyes look over Cleophas for a moment, and has a little scornful huff. “I sure hope that neither Isabelle nor her… fiancée are wearing a suit. I don’t trust that you made sure of it.” 

Maryse stares at him, right in the eyes. “I made sure our girls were getting the most perfect day possible. One more of those comments and I  _ will  _ have you escorted out. Are we clear, Robert?” 

Robert almost gasps. His face takes a red color that shows how vexed he is. Maryse feels no remorse. “Isabelle would be sad.” 

It’s Maryse’s time to huff. “She didn’t think you’d come.” Her voice is icy. 

Maryse dealt with both Isabelle’s fear that her father would be too bigoted to come to her wedding, and Clary’s grief when Jocelyn and Valentine declined the invitation. She’s not afraid of kick Robert out now and walk her daughter down the aisle. She doesn’t think Isabelle would be that sad about it. 

“Come, honey,” she says to Cleophas. “Let’s go say hi to the rest of the guests.” 

Maryse’s hand settles on the small of Cleophas’ back as they walk towards another cluster of guests. 

Cleophas leans towards her and whispers. “That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen, babe.” 

The pet name doesn’t feel like pretending. Maryse likes being called babe, she realizes. She leans back up to press a kiss to Cleophas’ cheek. Fuck the fear of destroying their friendship. She’s getting some tonight. 

Maryse doesn’t have to look back to know Alec, Magnus and Luke have shut Robert out of the conversation and that he’s standing there, ridiculous and jealous. 


End file.
